Time That Counts
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: Sometimes it's important to make the time count, other times it's wise to count the time. If you don't do one or the other, it can lead to Angst. Chp1 InuxKag Chp2 SesshxRin. Angst!
1. Making The Time Count InuxKag

Disclaimer: Don't own them, well. . . Kagome #2 is mine  
  
AN: Thought of this (and the next chapter) while I read a good proverb while on my daily wisdom quest. Hope I don't receive any flames, remember, I just got off vacation. Also, I know this chapter and the other are both badly written, it is late and this is just a spur of the moment thing.  
  
Time That Counts  
  
Making The Time Count  
  
ANGST WARNING  
  
I watched as Kagome ran out of her bedroom, wearing the familiar middle school uniform or a short green skirt and crisp white middy blouse. Her long dark hair whipped about her as she hugged her mother and ran off, whistling a happy tune. My eyes ran over the place, still smelling the same and I got up, off of my chair and walked into the well house. I traced the outline of it with my fingertips, each smooth piece of old wood and splinter engraved in my memory. The smell of dirt and sun filling my nostrils as I relaxed. . . that was until I heard that sharp scream. I ran out as fast as my legs would carry me and I saw a white haired figure clasping Kagome tightly. My eyes widened, my pulse racing as I moved forward and whispered softly.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked up at me, his eyes getting as wide as saucers as he looked me up and down. My gray, short hair and worn figure, the dark shadows under my eyes, now brimming with tears. I could hear the fear in his voice as he called out. . .  
  
"K. . . Kagome?"  
  
I dropped down onto my knees and sobbed. Why had I ran back so soon after having seen them together? Why had I left the Shikon-no-Tama behind? Why had I not waited for an explanation? Why had I not said goodbye? It was fifty years after, and I was now a great aunt. Souta's daughter, Kagome stared from Inuyasha to me as she tried to make sense of why her dear old grandmother knew a young man with white hair, dog-ears and golden eyes. I don't know what was going through his mind, but I ran into his arms and sobbed quietly. I could hear his heartbeat, and that was all I needed, as I felt myself slip into darkness. . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I watched in horror as Kagome, my sweet Kagome died in my arms. And the only thing I could think was . . . why didn't I make the time count?  
  
An: The next installment isn't going to be much happier. In case you didn't notice here are a few clarifications.  
  
There are a lot of stories that have Kagome completing the jewel and then seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou. And she leaves and then Inuyasha, who waited several years for her, meets her on the other side of the well and explains. And they live happily ever after.  
  
This is my version, in which Kagome leaves, seals the well and Inuyasha miscalculates the time, instead meeting Kagome fifty years late and watching her die. I might write one of the more stereotypical versions of this story, but only if it is by request. For those of you that don't like the angst, I warned you.  
  
The next installment will be a Sesshoumaru x Rin chapter, just so you know. 


	2. Counting The Time SesshxRin

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't own time, damn my life sucks.  
  
An: Thought of this (and the previous chapter) while I read a good proverb while on my daily wisdom quest. Hope I don't receive any flames, remember, I just got off vacation. Also, I know this chapter and the other are both badly written, it is late and this is just a spur of the moment thing.  
  
Time That Counts  
  
Counting The Time  
  
ANGST WARNING  
  
Sesshoumaru, Lord Of The Western Lands, let out a relieved sight as he rode his horse towards his lands. After what seemed like a reasonably short war with the Lord of The Eastern Lands, well, the former lord of the eastern lands, he was returning home. He could smell the wildflowers, the earth and the crisp spring and the fires of celebration. Of course, the victory was a simple one, it meant nothing to him, and only one thing did now.  
  
A seemingly nervous Jaken greeted Sesshoumaru as he walked into the fortress, but of course he took no notice. Instead going to the bathrooms and cleaning himself, after all, he was going to see her. He stared at himself in the mirror for a long time before letting himself yell out.  
  
"JAKEN!"  
  
Immediately the little green toad demon scurried into the room, his head to his feet as he bowed before his lord.  
  
"Yes Milord?"  
  
"I wish to see Rin."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow as the colour of Jaken's face went from an already sickening green, to an even worse variety of the color. But he scurried off and Sesshoumaru thought again, nothing of it as he sat down on his favorite chair and waited for his love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Leave old wench, I am waiting for Lady Rin."  
  
He could see the human woman's eyes water as he spat the harsh words out. It wasn't until then that he took a good smell of the place, and the woman, and terror struck him.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
The elderly looking woman raised her eyes, the warmth of childhood still fresh in them as she let out the choked sob of a woman who knew she was dying.  
  
"But. . . how?"  
  
"I waited. . . for sixty years I waited for you, my lord, my Sesshoumaru- Sama."  
  
He had to catch her as she fell into his arms, her eyes closing as he heard her breathe her last breath. And it was then that the lord of the western lands lost all hope for living, and let himself die along with his beloved, after having fought so hard in order to maintain a peaceful land to rule with her.  
  
AN: I warned you guys in the first chapter and in all the other stories this was advertised that this would be sad. In case you need clarification here it is:  
  
Demons have a difference sense of time than humans do, it is why they age slower. As such, the sixty years that went by were nothing to Jaken and Rin, but were forever to Rin, who aged and waited for her lord up until the age of 76 (he left when she was 16). Back then that was a pretty old age, but I thought that they should die together. I might redo this chapter in a happier sense but only by request. 


End file.
